


Totally Sisters

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Wrapping gifts together had sounded like such a relaxing idea at the time. Patience should have known better
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Totally Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [elves being naughty](https://imgur.com/a/n39JdpT) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

Wrapping gifts together had sounded like such a relaxing idea at the time. Patience should have known better.

“Ow, give me that back!” Claire shoulder-checked Alex and grabbed for the scissors.

“You weren’t using them, and I need them,” Alex said as she held the scissors over her head and as far out of Claire’s reach as she could manage.

“I kind of feel like a hunter and a nurse should know better than to wrestle over sharp tools,” Patience said, shifting back a few inches and putting the finishing touches on the box she was wrapping. On the bright side, she hadn’t had any gory visions, which didn’t mean nothing was going to go wrong, but still felt reassuring.

“Are you sure you two aren’t actually sisters, babe?” Kaia asked.

“Close enough.” Claire grunted as she finally gave up and went back to messing with the ribbon on her box.

“Here. Now stop pouting, Biker Barbie.”

Claire grabbed the scissors and started sliding them along the ribbon, making it curl.

“If that’s all you were going to do, don’t you have like five knives on you somewhere?” Alex demanded.

“Ew, no. I’m not using stuff that’s had werewolf guts on it for wrapping people’s presents, Nurse Ratchet.”

Patience traded a look with Kaia as the other two kept bickering. Kaia mouthed, “Totally sisters.”

Patience nodded, and suppressed a laugh. It might not be as relaxing as she’d hoped, but there was something cozy about doing this together, bickering and all. They might not be related, and Claire and Kaia were _definitely_ not sisterly, but they were family. 

That word still hurt, just a bit. Maybe she’d try calling Dad tomorrow.


End file.
